<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Substitution and Submission by BearWithAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702279">Substitution and Submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat'>BearWithAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Smut, au where having sex with your teammate isn't a public safety hazard, back at it again with my bad porn instead of things with plot, lance thirsting, porn with a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance doesn't know how to cope with the fact that he's like, really attracted to Nico. Fortunately for him, Nico does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Hulkenberg/Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Substitution and Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be honest I didn't know that I needed these two as teammates until it became a possibility and then a reality :) and thanks to my friend for helping spark this idea sjsjsj the age difference between them isn't that huge but I felt it was significant enough to tag so if that makes you go 'nah' maybe don't read this one.</p><p>also im gonna be honest, I didn't proofread the latter half of this so I'm so sorry if there's any funny typos/autocorrect moments :o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     At first, Lance didn't have any strong feelings one way or another about who replaced Sergio for a few weeks. He was more concerned about the fact that his teammate was sick, and he personally didn't want to work with anybody else. Obviously the team needed somebody to step in until the Mexican was well, they weren't just going to have one active driver if they could help it, but Lance's inner toddler was still complaining at having to work with somebody other than Checo, who he was used to and comfortable with.</p><p>     In the end, they ended up bringing in the German who the sports world had been begging to see come back, and Lance admittedly didn't think too much about it at first. He didn't have much of a relationship with Nico, who he had assumed he wouldn't be seeing much of after 2019 had ended. They had talked a few times and Lance knew he was a friendly person, but other than that he couldn't say he knew much about him.</p><p>     Another thing he <em>did </em>know was that Nico was rather pretty; Lance may not know him that well but he wasn't blind. The man had a smile that could light up even the darkest room, and Lance wasn't going to pretend that he hadn't looked him over a few times and liked what he was seeing. That was nothing more than appreciating a near-strangers good looks though, Lance didn't actively yearn for him nor did he ever expect to.</p><p>     That changed when Nico was rushed in to be his replacement teammate for a bit, and Lance knew he was in for some trouble when he first saw Nico walk into the room and couldn't look at him without blushing. </p><p>     It had been months, Lance didn't even know how many, since he had last seen Nico in the flesh. However long it had been was evidently long enough for him to have forgotten how attractive the German was, with his toned figure and captivating smirk that was suddenly making Lance weak in the knees.</p><p>     Lance didn't know why he now wanted to know what Nico's stubble felt like against his skin and what it was like to tug on his blonde hair, and he was still reeling from the shock of his newfound crush when he realized that people were talking to him and he was supposed to be answering. After blinking slowly a few times, Lance choked out a hello to Nico and hoped that nobody else had asked him a question.</p><p>     "You alright?" a team member gently placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a puzzled gaze.</p><p>     "Uh, yeah, sorry I just got lost in thought for a second there," Lance said with a forced smile. He knew he probably looked and sounded as tense as he was and he was about ready for the meeting to be over so he could go sit by himself and ponder over what the hell had come over him.</p><p>     "I can imagine, you're probably worried about Sergio, yeah?" Nico gave him a sympathetic smile, and all Lance could do was nod his head and act like that was the only thing troubling him.</p><p>     Trying to sit through an entire meeting while internally having a crisis over how much he wanted to kiss the man sitting next to him proved to be one of the most difficult things Lance had done recently. People asked him questions and said things the were probably important that he should be taking note of, and it was all Lance could do to keep a vague track of what was being said and provide hopefully relevant answers.</p><p>     Most of his attention was on Nico, who thankfully didn't seem to notice the way Lance was eyeing him whenever nobody was talking directly to him. Lance didn't know if he would have been able to function properly if anybody tried to talk to him one on one and he was glad that nobody did once the meeting was over, everyone simply saying a goodbye or a see-you-tomorrow on their way out the door.</p><p>     He got away from there as soon as possible and couldn't breathe easy until he was behind the locked door of his room, lying on his back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Lance sighed and hid his face in his hands, blushing as he tried to sort through everything that had come upon him so suddenly. </p><p>     Maybe it was just the stress of the sport and the fact that he hadn't slept well the night before that made him feel so weird about being near Nico. That was what he told himself at first, and it took a few minutes for Lance to come to terms with the fact that he was making excuses for himself.</p><p>     Deep down, Lance knew that the sole cause of his feelings were that Nico was attractive, he was attracted to him, and he had never wanted somebody so badly before; that was why he eventually quit lying to himself and found solace in pretending that his hand was that of a certain handsome blonde when he was in the shower that night.</p>
<hr/><p>     A warm, tingly feeling settled in Lance's stomach when he saw Nico the next day, although he was at least able to talk normally and think rationally instead of losing all ability to comprehend anything like he previously had. </p><p>     They didn't have to spend much time talking to one another or even seeing one another though, and Lance wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not. It spared him the exhausting effort of trying to appear calm and normal around Nico, but it also meant that the thirsty part of him didn't get to run his eyes over Nico's backside or watch the muscles in his arms as he uncapped a water bottle. He didn't get to hear the quirks in the way he pronounced words and the lilt of his accent that Lance liked hearing.</p><p>     Lance knew that he was getting paid to drive an obscenely expensive car, not ogle his temporary teammate, and so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and drove. Focusing on judging the angles of corners and pushing the vehicle to its limits was almost therapeutic to Lance, in a bit of an ironic sense with the different type of stress it brought on, both physical and mental. </p><p>     He barely even remembered his little Nico dilemma by the time they were all finished with practice for the day, until he saw the man in question approaching him and couldn't do anything except stare dumbly.</p><p>     "It's nice to be back, but I can already feel how sore I'm going to be tomorrow," Nico laughed easily. He had the upper half of his suit undone and tied around his waist, and Lance wished he could be as graceful and casual as him.</p><p>     "Haha, yeah," Lance chuckled, and he was internally kicking himself for not knowing what else to say. It was like he had never had a conversation with someone before.</p><p>     "You know, I think you look a lot better in pink than I do," Nico went on, looking him over with a burning gaze that made Lance feel so tiny in comparison, even though they were the same height.</p><p>     "Oh, thank you. You don't look too bad in it either," Lance replied, blushing and looking down at the ground.</p><p>     That was how they carried on for the rest of the week and into the weekend, with Nico making little comments like that which made Lance subtly lose his mind and only served to further his frequent thirsting over him. It got to the point where he wondered if Nico knew what he was doing to him, if every time he called Lance cute or something of the sorts and ruffled his hair or clapped him on the back was done intentionally to make Lance's cheeks turn as pink as the cars they were supposed to be focusing on driving.</p><p>     Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, Nico was living rent free in Lance's mind and it was the most agonizing yet lovely thing he had ever been stuck on. It was both painful and pleasing to think about what it would be like to kiss Nico and picture himself on his knees in front of him. Lance wanted to get the few weeks they were working together over with quickly but he also never wanted it to end.</p><p>     Race day came with much the same interactions happening, even with the disappointment of Nico being unable to compete. The German still flashed him a charming smile and wished him luck, winking at him and making Lance forget how to think again. He was ready to forget the events of the race too once it happened, with Lance pulling off a less than ideal ninth place. </p><p>     Lance wasn't wanting or planning to stick around at the track once things were over and he had no obligations keeping him there. All he could think about was taking a hot shower and spending a night in bed as he was on his way to get changed and leave. Lance was just turning a corner when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and someone whisper in his ear.</p><p>     "Hey, heading out already?" Nico murmured, his breath warm against Lance's neck. </p><p>     Lance shuddered and stopped abruptly. He glanced back over his shoulder and into friendly blue eyes.</p><p>     "Yeah. I just want to get today over with, and hanging around here isn't gonna make that happen," Lance said with a weak chuckle. He hoped he didn't sound too pathetic.</p><p>     "You sure? I was hoping to talk to you for a bit," Nico suggested with an easy tone.</p><p>     Lance turned around to face him and felt that familiar warm, fluttering sensation settle in his stomach and all his restraint slipped away.</p><p>     “I don’t feel like talking,” Lance breathed out, unable to look away from Nico’s gaze.</p><p>     “Is there something else you’d like to do then?” Nico asked, and that was the breaking point for Lance.</p><p>     “Oh my god just kiss me already,” the words left him before he could stop it, and he swore he was going to cry until a smile came across Nico’s face as he grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him down the hall.</p><p>     The younger Canadian barely had time to think before he was basically running with Nico into the nearest empty room, thankfully happening to be Lance’s drivers room. Convenience was at least on his side, he thought as he kicked the door shut and fumbled with the lock.</p><p>     Strong arms around him and lips pressed to his in a searing kiss was the only thing Lance comprehended the second they were alone, and he whined softly and clutched at Nico’s shoulders. It was just as satisfying and exhilarating as he imagined kissing him would be, and Lance would have been embarrassed over the fact that he was already getting hard in his pants if it weren’t for the fact that he was completely enveloped in the kiss.</p><p>     Nico pulled away from him, the two of them breathing heavily, and he reached up to cup Lance’s cheek in one hand and run his thumb over his bottom lip.</p><p>     “You didn’t want to <em>just</em> kiss me, right?” Nico asked in a low tone which made Lance melt in his arms.</p><p>     “I would literally let you do anything to me so yes, I want to do more than just kiss you,” Lance practically whined.</p><p>     “That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear from you,” Nico murmured, and he captured Lance’s lips in another kiss before Lance could say anything further.</p><p>     Lance eagerly kissed him back and willingly let Nico part his lips and deepen the kiss. Nico’s hands were on his hips and he guided him backwards until Lance’s back was pressed against the door. Sandwiched between the door and Nico’s body, Lance shuddered as Nico pressed his thigh between his legs, the friction somewhat relieving to the straining in his pants.  </p><p>     He was pleased to find that Nico was as excited as he was, given the bulge that he could feel against his hip. The thought that anybody could hear them through the door was surprisingly a turn on to Lance.</p><p>     Tangling his fingers into blonde hair, Lance gasped when Nico pulled away from his lips and instead began to suck bruising kisses onto his neck. He knew that there would most likely be visible marks left behind but Lance couldn’t find it in himself to care in the moment; that was a problem for another time.</p><p>      The feeling of Nico’s stubble against his skin was heavenly alongside the kisses. Lance tugged on his hair and let out soft moans, a hand firmly gripping Nico’s back and shoulders.</p><p>     “As cute as you are in pink, I think I’d like to see you out of that suit,” Nico said as he stood up and began undoing the outer layer of said suit, which Lance hurriedly helped him with and stepped out of after kicking his shoes off. Nico made to begin helping Lance out of the under layer but the Canadian pushed his hands away, instead tugging at Nico's shirt to get him to take it off.</p><p>     The German chuckled at his enthusiasm and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor and letting out a small moan when Lance kissed his chest with the same lingering touches that he had kissed Lance's neck with. Lance pressed kisses all across his chest and shoulders as he brushed a hand over Nico's toned stomach, stopping once he reached his waist and groping his erection which pressed against the material of his pants and underwear.</p><p>     When Lance stood up straight again and began to mess with Nico's belt buckle, the older gently put his hands over Lance's and took them into his own.</p><p>     "Not yet, Liebling, let's get you out of those tight clothes first," Nico murmured into his ear, stroking his fingers over the back of Lance's hands. Lance shuddered and nodded, and he let Nico help him out of the rest of his clothes, which clung to his body tightly and left very little to the imagination. </p><p>     He felt a bit shy being nearly completely naked, save for his underwear, in front of Nico, who was still a bit of a stranger to him and also still very much wearing pants.</p><p>     It must have shown on his face, for Nico smiled gently at him and put Lance's hand over his belt again, saying, "now you can take it off," in a smooth voice.</p><p>     Lance breathed out shakily and undid his belt, pulling it off as quickly as he could and letting it fall to the ground with a loud clattering noise. He felt Nico put his hands on his waist and slip a finger beneath the waistband of his boxers, stroking at Lance's hip, as Lance unbuttoned Nico's jeans and shoved them down as gracefully as he could.</p><p>     Nico kicked the garment out of the way and was pulling Lance into a kiss in an instant, exploring the inside of his mouth and pressing him back against the door again. Lance moaned against Nico's lips as he felt the German groping him through his underwear, unable to stop himself from pushing his hips forward against the much needed touch. It got a chuckle out of the older as he pulled away from Lance's lips and stroked him through the fabric, slowly sinking to his knees and trailing kisses down Lance's stomach.</p><p>     "Holy shit," Lance breathed out as Nico pulled his boxers off, looking up at him with a seductive gaze.</p><p>     Nico winked up at him once before putting a hand around Lance's dick and taking the wet tip into his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, Lance gasped and reached down to grip Nico's hair as he took him further into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his cock in a way that had Lance shaking.</p><p>     Lance peeked down to watch Nico begin to move his head, steadying the Canadian by putting his hands on his hips and keeping him held up against the door. His mouth was warm and unbelievably pleasing to Lance, who would have had a hard time keeping himself from pushing roughly into Nico's mouth were it not for the older holding him in place. </p><p>     "Fuck, Nico," Lance whined, tugging on his hair as he felt himself getting close with each time Nico's lips ran up and down his length.</p><p>     Just when Lance was about to finish, Nico pulled off of him with a wet pop and looked at him through lidded eyes. Lance wasn't sure if he was frustrated that Nico had stopped or glad that it wasn't over yet.</p><p>     "Can't have you finishing just yet, hon," Nico purred as he stood up. In one smooth motion, he took his underwear off and Lance unabashedly ran his eyes all over his body.</p><p>     "So then...now what?" Lance asked in a shaky voice.</p><p>     "Turn around," Nico whispered in his ear, and Lance didn't hesitate to turn around, leaning against the door and feeling Nico press himself up against his back, "you said you'd let me do anything to you, right?"</p><p>     "Yes, anything just as long as you do <em>something</em>," Lance was practically begging. He felt hot all over and the sensation of Nico kissing his shoulder and trailing his fingers along his back was heavenly to his aching desire.</p><p>     "Alright," was all Nico said before he disappeared from behind Lance and left him insanely turned on and leaning against a door.</p><p>     Lance raised an eyebrow and peered over his shoulder to try to see what he was doing, afraid for a second that Nico was just going to leave him there. Instead he saw Nico fishing something out of the pocket of his pants that were left on the floor, noticing Lance watching him when he stood back up and walked back to him.</p><p>     "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you here. Just getting something we'll need," Nico assured him, lightly smacking his thigh and earning a moan from Lance.</p><p>     He heard the sound of a cap being opened and Nico rubbing something slick onto his hands, and a second later Lance yelped when he felt a finger pushing into him. It was surprising but not unwelcome, although at first the penetration felt strange and uncomfortable. Nico kissed his cheek and nosed at his jawline as Lance adjusted to the feeling, adding a second finger once Lance relaxed.</p><p>     "Hmm, you ever do this with Checo?" Nico asked suggestively as he began to move his fingers inside him, slowly at first to open him up.</p><p>     "No, he doesn't fuck me, he babies me," Lance groaned, leaning his head back on Nico's shoulder. He hoped that was the end of the conversation because as much as he loved his teammate, Lance didn't want to think about Checo when he was about to get railed into next week.</p><p>     "Esteban?" Nico further questioned, curling his fingers up in a way that made Lance shiver and whimper.</p><p>     "No, he's my best friend but we don't fuck each other," Lance panted as Nico's fingers brushed against a spot that made him lose his mind.</p><p>     "Then who?" Nico went on, wrapping his free arm around Lance's waist to keep him steady as he scissored his fingers.</p><p>     Lance swallowed thickly and whimpered, "nobody."</p><p>     Nico let out a hum and curled his fingers one last time before pulling them out, patting Lance's backside for good measure. Squeezing more lube onto his hand, Nico said, "well then, I'm flattered to have the honor of being your first."</p><p>     "Are you ready, love?" Nico asked as Lance heard the slick sound of him lubing himself up, and he nodded eagerly, waiting for what he had been wanting all week.</p><p>     Nico wrapped an arm around his waist again, and Lance gaped and tensed his face up in a mix of pleasure and pain as he felt the head of Nico's dick pushing into him. It was much thicker and solid than his fingers had been, and they both let out small noises as Nico bottomed out and filled Lance completely.</p><p>     Lance braced his forearms against the door and pushed his hips back, biting his lip and waiting for Nico to move. The pain quickly evaporated and turned into a sensation Lance absolutely needed more of, and he whimpered for Nico to move, do something other than just stand there.</p><p>     "More, Nico, please," Lance moaned as Nico began to pull partially out of him and push back in, much too slow for Lance's liking. </p><p>     "So needy," Nico purred, giving Lance what he wanted and pushing into him quicker. The smooth motions of his hips went from gentle motions to faster, rougher thrusts that had Lance unable to stop the noises falling from his lips. He arched his back and called out Nico's name in his wanton lust, the German groaning and breathing heavily onto his neck as his dick hit something in Lance that rendered him putty in his arms.</p><p>     Lance was unable to get any meaningful words out as Nico's cock filled him perfectly, managing to be even better than Lance had imagined it would feel in the middle of the night when he was desperately stroking himself and crying out for the man pressed against his body from behind and inside him.</p><p>     Everything Nico had said and done during the past few days came flooding back to him, every little flirty comment and the way Nico licked his lips and watched Lance bend over, every time he let his hand linger a little too long on Lance's shoulder and on the small of his back. Nico must have known what he was doing to Lance, must have seen from the start how much Lance wanted him and made every little move with an air of false innocence that just fueled Lance's need for him.</p><p>     All of it, Lance's pining and Nico's efforts to get him begging to fuck him, had culminated in the most fantasy-like moment of Lance's entire lie as Nico buried his cock in him and pressed messy, open mouthed kisses all over his neck. Lance reached up to run a hand through Nico's hair and encourage him to keep lavishing attention to the soft skin of his neck.</p><p>     Lance felt himself getting closer every time Nico hit his prostate, the sounds Nico made and the sound of his labored breathing making the heat pooling in Lance's stomach get hotter. </p><p>     "You want to cum, Lance?" Nico panted, keeping up his quick pace as he too got nearer to finishing.</p><p>     "Yes, please, please I want to, I need to," Lance rambled on, one hand holding himself up on the door and the other gripping the doorframe.</p><p>     Still keeping an arm around Lance's waist, Nico reached around to take Lance's leaking cock in his hand, spreading the precum over the tip with his finger before beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Lance choked out a sob and tried to push his hips back onto Nico's dick while wanting to push forward into his hand, and Nico shushed him and slowed down a bit to stroke him more firmly and fuck him deeper.</p><p>     "Fuck, Nico," Lance loudly moaned as he came, finishing into Nico's hand and onto the door he was pushed up against. </p><p>     Nico continued to stroke him through his orgasm and kept rhythmically pushing into him until he came in Lance, the two of them gasping for breath once they were coming down from the erotic high. Lance felt thoroughly wrecked and satisfied, and the way Nico was kissing his cheek and murmuring words of praise against his skin.</p><p>     "Wow, that was..." Lance trailed off breathlessly, "I don't even know."</p><p>     Nico chuckled and gently pulled out of him, leaving Lance suddenly feeling empty and cold. Lance turned around and blushed as he watched Nico begin to gather his forgotten clothes off the ground, slipping his underwear back on as he said, "I know. It took your mind off things though, yeah?" with a cheeky grin.</p><p>     "It certainly. I didn't think my first time would be that incredible," Lance said as he walked across the room to dig out a fresh pair of clothes that he had originally been intending to change into in the first place.</p><p>     "Aw, you know I'd take good care of you, baby," Nico flirted as he did his belt back up and shrugged his shirt back on.</p><p>     Lance flopped down into a chair once he was dressed again, wincing when he felt a dull soreness in his lower back. He watched as Nico took a tissue and wiped the door down, which Lance was grateful for. The last thing he needed was for someone to come in and find his cum on the door if nobody hadn't cleaned it up, which Lance probably would have forgotten to do.</p><p>     "Thanks, by the way. Was it really obvious that I wanted to, you know?..." Lance awkwardly asked with a rosy blush on his cheeks</p><p>     "Oh honey, you were clearly as thirsty as a stranded man in the Sahara. And I wanted this too, so I should thank you too," Nico said with a wink. He threw the soiled tissue in the trash before going to slip out the door.</p><p>     "I'll see you next week. Might wanna take a shower soon, by the way, unless you want to make a mess of your pants," Nico said as he disappeared out the door.</p><p>     Lance leaned back in the chair and hid his face in his hands, knowing that he should probably follow Nico's advice soon. He sat there for a quiet moment and processed everything that had just happened, still somewhat in disbelief that Nico had fucked him up against a thin door. It had been exactly what he wanted to happen, and even if he didn't know how things would be between them next week, he was glad that all his yearning glances had paid off.</p><p>     With a satisfied smile on his face, Lance got up to go wash away the remnants of what he had just done with Nico that were currently running down his thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for writing more porn instead of actually meaningful content ahah, I promise I'm not a very horny person</p><p>but as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>